Cuerpo de Tentación
by aniyasha
Summary: Naruto estaba harto de escuchar en todos lados que Hinata ganaría el concurso de Belleza. el cuerpo de ella era perfecto, no tenia rival. pero para nada le gustaba la mirada pervertida de todos centrada en ella. ese cuerpo de tentación era exclusivo de él. aun que él no podía tenerla. RETO DE LEMON, CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA.


**NI HAO.- Aquí estoy reportándome con mi público querido XD, esta historia fue escrita para un RETO de lemon.**

**.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Mundo Ninja alternativo, edad 19 años. Pareja: NARUTO Y HINATA.**

**.**

**.**

**FORUM Y COMUNIDAD: IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**Celebramos el nuestro primer aniversario.**

**.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**Esta historia es un regalo para mi Nee-chan: LilyBrief. Espero te guste, con todo mi cariño.**

**.**

**.**

**RETO DE LEMON DEL CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA.**

**LOLO18, SENAKU VS ANIYASHA.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo sueño con ellos.**

**Advertencia mundo alternativo ninja.**

**Pareja: NARUTO Y HINATA.**

**.**

**.**

**CUERPO DE TENTACION.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**By **_

_**Aniyasha**_

_**.**_

_**El deseo es parte de la vida, y este amor es parte de mi corazón.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La Aldea de Konoha estaba de fiesta, estandartes de todo tipo de clanes y aldeas se apreciaban por las calles. La gente estaba entusiasmada con el evento del año, que no platicaban de otra cosa que no fuera eso. Las apuestas tenían cantidades sorprendentes. Muchos creían tener la seguridad de quien ganaría el concurso de la **Belleza Ninja.**

Todas las más hermosas Kunoichis del Mundo Ninja, participaban en este gran evento que inicio Konoha para recaudar fondos.

La Quinta Hokage tenia la seguridad de que Konoha ganaría el gran premio y como no hacerlo teniéndola a ella para ganar. La victoria tenía como nombre: Hinata Hyuuga.

La Kunoichi más hermosa de Konoha. Ella era poseedora de una cabellera larga de color negro con destellos azules, sus ojos color perla adornado de unas largas pestañas negras, su cara fina con rasgos de nobleza, su piel porcelana, un cuerpo de tentación, con una actitud de bondad y carisma. Siempre una sonrisa tímida se apreciaba en sus labios carnosos color rosado. Pertenecía a una de las familias más poderosas, futura líder de clan Hyuuga. Ella era la perfecta personificación de la belleza interna y externa.

Todos se sentían seguros de obtener la victoria, pero aun así los clanes y las aldeas que participaban hacían todo lo posible para mostrar, que todo podía suceder.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-Deberíamos darle ya la corona.- aseguro Choji, quien comía impaciente su bolsa de papas.- Hinata ganara.

Los ahí reunidos asintieron.

-Todo esto es muy problemático.- Shikamaru molesto miraba a sus compañeros.- tenemos que custodiar a las participantes, es solo perdida de tiempo.

-No todo es malo.- Kiba traía en las mano las foto de todas las concursantes, y sus ojos negros no se apartaban de ellas.- a mi me encanta verlas, son tan hermosas.- miro a Choji.- tienes razón, Hinata es la que mejor cuerpo tiene.- les mostro una foto donde la Hyuuga estaba en traje de baño, todos los ahí reunidos la vieron detenidamente.

-Sera una digna Uchiha.- comento Sasuke, quien paso la foto a su amigo Naruto.

Los ojos azules centellaron al ver a la pelinegra, mostrando su cuerpo adornado de un traje diminuto blanco, que le daba el toque de pureza y desencadenaba el deseo en todo hombre por poseerla.

Naruto no pudo apartar la mirada de foto, olvido el lugar donde estaban, que era una de las tantas salas de juntas de la torre de Hokage. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, y dejo de escuchar la platica de sus amigos para sumirse en sus recuerdos.

Recuerdos de Naruto.

Hinata Hyuuga era algo mas para él. No era su amiga, aun cuando ella siempre lo apoyaba en cualquier momento, siempre estaba ahí para él cuando todos los demás le daban la espalda.

Ella era la única mujer en este planeta que lo amaba por lo que era él. Y eso lo alteraba, por que confundía sus sentimientos. Porque lo hacia desear mas de lo que podía tener. Hinata lo había salvado de ser capturado por Paint, un ninja poderoso que quería capturarlo. Ella había arriesgado su vida para darle tiempo de que él se recuperara, había gritado a los mil vientos que lo amaba, de eso hace más de tres años. A partir de ese momento él dejo de verla como alguien demasiado rara, y la comenzó a ver con incredulidad.

_No podía ser posible que ella lo amara._

Nadie amaba a un demonio. Él era el portador del Kyuubi, tenia encerrado en su cuerpo el biju más poderoso de todos, la gente en la aldea aun lo miraban con miedo, aun que todo había mejorado con el paso del tiempo, había podido demostrar con hechos que él no era el monstro que decían. Su sueño de ser reconocido y llegar a ser Hokage, se cumpliría con el tiempo, pero aun faltaba mucho.

Sin embargo ella, Hinata, lo amaba, se lo había demostrado con hechos no palabras.

Sus ojos azules se paseaban por cada curva de ese cuerpo, la ansiedad lo embargaba.

¡Maldita sea!, esa mujer tenia la habilidad de hacerlo estremecer, él conocía a la perfección el sabor de su cuerpo, ella le había entregado su virginidad…

Pero no solamente una vez, no, él había gozado infinitas ocasiones del placer de ese cuerpo. Sabía el sabor de su intimidad, sabia como ella lo miraba cuando alcanzaba el clímax, sus ojos dejaban de ser plateados para convertirse en un tono lila claro. Sabía que ella dejaba de ser la tímida Hinata para convertirse en la apasionada Hinata.

Llevaban un año teniendo sexo, pero no eran pareja.

_Ella no era su novia, no era su amiga, no era nada, eso era lo que siempre se repetía, quería creerlo, y casi siempre conseguía creerlo…_

Hinata Hyuuga no significaba nada para él. Y su primo siempre se encargaba de recordárselo. Neji Hyuuga le recordaba claramente la realidad de su situación.

Que él no pertenecía a ningún clan, que él era un huérfano sin mayor fortuna que lo que tenía. Que ella era una princesa y él, el más humilde de los plebeyos. Que alguien tan importante como Hinata no podía unir su vida a alguien tan miserable como él. Porque ella se vería perjudicada si él correspondiera esos sentimientos. Si él la tomara como novia, Hinata sufriría el desprecio de su familia, dejaría de ser princesa. Y él, no quería enlodarla. Por eso intentaba apartarse, la trataba con tanta frialdad, pero ella, podía traspasar esas barreras tan altas que él alzaba para resguardarse de ese sentimiento tan poderoso, como es el amor.

Hinata lograba estar ahí, cuando mas la necesitaba, aun que él se reusaba. Ella se quedaba y lo abrazaba, era su tabla de salvación, así fue como ambos perdieron su virginidad.

La muerte de su padrino y Sensei lo había trastornado por completo. Lo había hundido en la depresión, y ella llego como un Ángel vengador a sacarlo de su miseria.

_Le dieron la Noticia en su departamento, la misma Tsunade lo fue a visitar cuando ella se entero._

_-Murió Naruto.- fueron las palabras de la rubia.- Jiraiya fue vencido por Paint.- sus ojos chocolates estaban rojos de las lagrimas derramadas.- lo enterraremos dentro de unas horas.- ella lo abrazo.- lo siento Naruto, él te quería tanto. Pero no estas solo, recuerda que también yo estoy aquí._

_Él se adentro a su casa, perdido, adolorido y lleno de rencor, de odio hacia aquel individuo. Miro su departamento y se deprimió mas, la soledad lo embargo por completo. Abrió un cajón de su habitación y saco una botellas de sake que Ero-sanin siempre escondía ahí. Comenzó a beber, nunca lo hacia, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo en estos momentos._

_Olvidar, perderse entre el alcohol, sentir que esta opresión en el cuerpo se disolvía o tan siquiera olvidaba el dolor._

_Había perdido a la persona que consideraba un padre…_

_Comenzó a beber, se perdió del funeral, estuvo encerrado en su casa por dos días, sin comer, solo tomar, con el firme propósito de que su vida se perdiera. Y lo habría conseguido si ella no hubiera aparecido._

_-¡NARUTO!, ábreme.- Hinata golpeaba la puerta con fuerza._

_Él estaba aturdido por el alcohol, no quería ver a nadie. Y nadie lo había ido a molestar, excepto ella, quien gritaba como loca afuera de su departamento. Aun escuchando los gritos, no se levanto del piso de su habitación. Cerró los ojos esperando que ella se diera por vencida y lo dejara en paz._

_Pero como siempre sucedía, Hinata se adentró a su departamento, forzando la puerta y llegando a verlo en ese estado tan miserable._

_Ella se acuchillo para quedar a la altura de él. No abrió los ojos, no quería verla. Pero sintió el abrazo que lo envolvía. _

_A Hinata no le importaba que estuviera hecho un asco…_

_Ella lo abrazo con fuerza y lloro con él la muerte de Jiraiya-Sensei._

_-¡Déjame en paz!.- quiso zafarse del abrazo, pero ella era increíblemente fuerte. _

_-No te dejare hundirte.- la seguridad de su voz, tocaba su desolado corazón.- a él no le hubiera gustado verte así.- se atrevió verlo a los ojos, y con ternura le acaricio el rostro._

_Los dos estaban sentados, ella sobre el rezago de él. Tan cerca…_

_Los labios rosados de ella cayeron sobre los de él, en un dulce beso. No era la primera vez que ella lo besaba. Naruto correspondió a la caricia, sediento de esa ternura, deseoso de sentir algo más que amargura. La coloco mejor sobre su rezago para que ella quedara a horcadas de él, y pudiera besarla con mayor facilidad._

_Poco le importaba a ella el sabor de la amargura de ese beso, el alcohol se sentía, su cuerpo percibía la tensión y necesidad de cariño. El beso cambio de lento a desenfrenado._

_Naruto se permitió recorrer el cuerpo de ella con caricias subidas de tono, había quitado la chamarra estorbosa que le impedía tocarla como él quería._

_Ella se movía en su rezago excitada por el beso, las caricias y aun más, por la parte dura sobre la que estaba sentada. _

_La falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, aun así ella tenía enredado sus manos en el cuello de él._

_-Vete.- era una orden fría al igual que sus ojos azules._

_Hinata se tenso por un momento pero no emitió palabra alguna, ni hizo lo que él le pedía. Ambos estaban en una batalla de miradas. Ella no retrocedería y él no sabia que hacer._

_-…_

_-Si no te veas.- la reto.- tomare lo que me ofreces.- miro el cuerpo de ella con descaro, pero obtuvo una respuesta diferente a la que pensaba._

_Ella se movió sensualmente contra él, y lo jalo para besarlo. Naruto pasó de asombro a pasión. Sentía como ella comenzaba a retirar la playera naranja que apestaba de licor. Él se dejo hacer…_

_Atento a cada movimiento de ella._

_-¿Por qué lo haces?.- pregunto a un incrédulo de la acción de Hinata, quien lo desnudaba sin pudor alguno, pero su cara era de color escarlata._

_-Te amo.- ella se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, sus ojos brillaban de amor._

_Él negó con la cabeza._

_-No deberías de hacerlo._

_-Quiero hacerlo.- dijo ella muy segura.- toma mi amor atreves de mi cuerpo, lo necesitas.- lo jalo a la cama, ella con ropa interior , él en las mismas circunstancias.- necesitas saber que no estas solo, necesitas sentirte vivo.- comenzó a besar su cuello, ella estaba encima de él.- necesitas amor.- sonrió a un mas.- y tengo mucho amor para ti, déjame demostrártelo, a ti, déjame tocarte como deseo, déjame ser una sola persona contigo._

_¿Por qué no?, se pregunto internamente Naruto, al diablo todo, al diablo las diferencias, al diablo la soledad._

_Ella cubría con besos su cuerpo y él se tensaba al sentir su pequeña lengua lamiéndolo. La deseaba más que a nada en este mundo._

_Las caricias tiernas de ella lo despertaron internamente, no pudo estar quieto por más tiempo cuando sintió que Hinata estaba decidida a besarlo ahí._

_Y no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la pequeña boca cubrirlo, las manos de ella lo masajeaba como una experta, quiso correrse ahí mismo, la sensación era sublime._

_Pero la retiro…_

_En un movimiento algo brusco cambio las posiciones, él ahora la cubría. Y rompió la ropa interior, jalo el sostén para dejar expuestos esos pechos maduros a su merced. Rompió con brusquedad la panti que cubría su montículo de venus._

_Contuvo el aliento al apreciarla completamente desnuda._

_Ella quería cubrirse pero sabia que él necesitaba estar seguro que ella lo deseaba tanto. Por lo que se quedo expuesta a la mirada azul que quemaba cada parte que veía. Hinata extendió los brazos para abrazarlo, con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, con unos ojos brillosos de pasión._

_-Ven a mi Naruto._

_Y fue lo que él hizo ante tal invitación. Bajo la cabeza y la beso con desenfreno, la mordió, la devoro, no le daba oportunidad de ganar en caricias. Los cuerpos desnudos se amoldaron a la perfección, el miembro de Naruto estaba rozando la entrada de ella. Ambos perdidos en la sensación de sentir por primera vez lo que es el sexo._

_El deseo los cubría como una manta. El remolino de sensaciones hacia vibrar sus cuerpos. Ambos estaban completamente calientes y deseosos de más._

_Él inicio una cadena de besos que termino en el los pechos, quiso succionarlo completo, pero eran demasiado grandes para cubrirlos con su boca. _

_Hinata gimió aun más al sentir como él la mordía y succionaba. Naruto no resistió más y coloco su miembro en la entrada de ella._

_Era mucha su ansiada, que de solo una embestida entro en ella. Se tenso, el canal de Hinata era húmedo y demasiado apretado. Esto no se comparaba en nada con la masturbación. _

_Ella quiso no gritar al sentirlo entrar pero no pudo, necesito el momento que él le dio para tranquilizar la tensión de su cuerpo. Los ojos azules la miraban con algo más que deseo, aunque él no hubiera dicho palabra alguna, ella sentía que estaban conectados no solo en cuerpo si no en alma._

_Ese sentimiento le dio una gran tranquilidad y decisión, comenzó a mover las caderas para que él sintiera el mismo placer que ella. Naruto se daría cuenta._

_Las miradas unidas hablan por si solas, él comenzó a embestir primero lento y después poseído._

_Ella alzo las piernas y las enrollo en las caderas de él para permitirle una mejor penetración._

_El vaivén de los cuerpos unidos adopto un ritmo acelerado y placentero. Naruto besaba con ansias el seno izquierdo, ella lo aprisionaba para que no dejara de hacerlo y cuando su cuerpo exploto, él la beso a ella con tantas ansias y placer. El clímax los dejo a ambos sin fuerza alguna. Él se permitió descansar encima de ella._

_A Hinata no le importaba sentirse aplastada, ella quería tenerlo así por siempre._

_Después de eso, le preparo la comida, limpio el lugar sin decir ninguno de los dos nada. Naruto simplemente la miraba y Hinata trabajo duro para dejar el departamento habitable. _

_Se fue ese mismo día._

_Al día siguiente él se presento ante la Hokage exigiendo una misión. Tsunade no se negó, y comenzó a trabajar como loco, le servía para entrenar. Algún día mataría al desgraciado que le arrebato la vida a Ero-sanin. _

_Su situación con Hinata se hizo más íntima, ella lo miraba sonrojada al recordar lo que vivieron y él se convirtió en una victima de sus bajos instintos._

_Cuando no soportaba mas, la buscaba, la acorralaba en algún lugar y estaba con ella. Nunca se negaba a nada, siempre lo complacía y se entregaba con tanta pasión._

_El tiempo comenzó a pasar y ella se hizo a un más apetecible. Su figura mejoro a un mas. Sus caderas se ancharon y sus pechos por increíble que parecieran se hicieron más grandes, mas deliciosos y él nunca se cansaba de ella._

_¡Maldita mujer!, la necesitaba como se necesita al aire para vivir. Se hacia indispensable, pero no quería ceder y no cedería._

_Fin de sus recuerdos._

Un golpe en la cabeza lo despertó y regreso a la realidad. Y miro a sus compañeros, quienes lo observaban con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?.- pregunto incomodo.

-Dobe, eres un estúpido.- Sasuke rolo los ojos en señal de frustración.- ¿no escuchaste nada?

-Te daré un resumen.- Kiba lo miro fijamente señalando la foto que sostenía en sus manos.- Hinata tiene el mejor cuerpo, sus pechos son enormes, deben de ser geniales poderlos tocar, su cintura tan esbelta te hace querer abrazarla, sus caderas anchas permite a un hombre…

-¡CALLATE!.- Naruto se levantó molesto.- lo dices como si fuera solo un objeto de tentación.

Sasuke se paró y miro curioso a Naruto.

-Hinata ara feliz a cualquier hombre con ese cuerpo.

El rubio perdió el control y lo agarro del chaleco ninja, ambos se miraban furiosos.

-Tienes a Sakura y hablas de Hinata como si te perteneciera.

La mirada negra del Uchiha brillo.

-Sakura es solo un entretenimiento.- se soltó del agarre de Naruto.- Hinata es de una familia tan importante como la mía, es la indicada para mí. Lo mejor para lo mejor.

-Estas muy equivocado teme.- dijo sarcásticamente él y miro a todos sus compañeros.- es cierto que las medidas de Hinata son más que perfectas.- reconoció él.- de pecho 130 cm, de cintura 70cm , caderas 120 cm.- no media sus palabras, quería callara a esos estúpidos.- y ara muy feliz a un hombre, pero no será por su cuerpo de tentación.- él negó con la cabeza.- será porque ella es una excelente mujer, porque ella te acunara cuando tú lo necesites, será una excelente madre no porque sus caderas le permitan tener más hijos, sino porque es cariñosa y compresiva. Su cuerpo es solo el estuche de su alma, que es más hermosa que ella. Y ustedes.- los señalo a todos.- son unos estúpidos por simplemente desear su cuerpo y no fijarse en su persona.- dio la vuelta dejándolo a todos sorprendidos.

Salió del lugar aporreando la puerta.

-¿Cómo es que sabe sus medidas?.- pregunto Kiba.

Pero Sasuke no le dio importancia al soquete del perro, sino a las palabras de Naruto. Aquí existía algo, que él averiguaría.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Estaba temblando de furia, sus pasos alzaban polvo por donde pasaba, dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al encontrarla precisamente a ella.

-Naruto, ¿estás bien?.- Hinata se acercó, vestía una túnica de color azul escarlata que le cubría el cuerpo, ya que traía un traje de baño, eran la sección de fotos.

Perla y azul unidos.

Naruto paseo su mirada por el cuerpo de la pelinegra. Ella reacciono como siempre, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su cuerpo se tensó.

-Tenemos que hablar.- y la jalo por un corredor.

Hinata trataba de seguir el paso apresurado de Naruto, ella sabía del comportamiento tan cambiante como el cielo azul.

Si él quería hablar con ella, era de seguro para…

Sus mejillas se tornaron a un más rojas, y sus pezones reaccionaron al pensar que él quería hacerlo en estos momentos. Es cierto que ellos no eran nada, es cierto que ella no debería sucumbir al deseo de tenerlo aunque sea por un momento. Pero no podía evitar lo que sentía. No podía evitar quererlo llenar de besos, acariciarlo, y disfrutar de su pasión. Le encantaba el Naruto salvaje, el que poseía con tanta necesidad.

Él abrió una puerta y la introdujo a dentro, era un almacén lleno de muebles inservibles.

Hinata se quedó parada cerca de un escritorio que aun estando resistente había perdido el color. Miraba curiosa a Naruto que se paseaba de un lugar a otro, como un animal salvaje tratando de tranquilizarse. Se armó de valor y le hablo con calma.

-¿Qué sucede?

Él la miro con esos ojos azules furiosos y atormentados.

-Tú tienes la culpa de todo.

-¿Qué hice para molestarte Naruto?

El rubio se acercó como un animal al acecho. Ella se dejó acorralar entre la mesa y el cuerpo de él.

-¿Qué no has hecho?.- su voz se tornó dura y fría.- te inscribes en este absurdo concurso solo para lucir ese cuerpo.- la miro de pies a cabeza.- andas por ahí enseñando todo, sin importarte nada más que exhibirte como una cualquiera.

El sonido de una cachetada invadió la habitación.

Hinata le había golpeado, y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas retenidas.

-No tienes derecho alguno de reprocharme nada.- ella suspiro entrecortadamente.- me inscribió la Hokage, no yo. Y no te permito mas sobajarme, mucho te he permitido.- su voz se tornó frío.- si no te gusta mi cuerpo, no lo veas, no me toques, te diría que terminamos.- ella sonrió con frialdad.- pero aún no hemos empezado nada.- ella quiso pasar de un lado, pero fue detenida y sentada con brusquedad en la mesa.

-Eres una estúpida.- Naruto se acercó a sus labios, pero ella le dio la vuelta al rostro y el beso fue dado en el cuello, comenzó a besarla, ella quiso zafarse.- estoy celoso.- esto la congelo.- me irrita pensar en todos esos pervertidos que te miran con deseo.- desato la bata y esta se deslizo por su piel, su mano toco los pechos de ella.- ellos desean tocarte así.- bajo su boca para capturar un seno, ella gimió y se recostó un poco sobre la mesa, permitiendo que él la besara con más intensidad.- te desean y eso no lo soporto.

Hinata lo miro y sus manos empezaron a quitar el pantalón de él.

-yo solo soy tuya.

Naruto lo besaba sobre sus pechos libres de ese traje de baño. Gimió cuando sintió que ella libero su sexo. Y lo acercaba con las piernas para que pudiera él penetrarla.

No había mucho tiempo, Naruto ladeo la tanga con la mano y se adentró con una sola embestida.

La mesa crujió, pero resistió el impacto. Él parado y ella al borde de la mesa siendo embestida por él.

El lugar no era romántico, estaba lleno de polvo, la mesa era incomoda, la fricción de sus nalgas contra la mesa le dolería después. Pero eso importo poco.

Naruto entraba y salía con ansias besándola a ella primero en los labios, después por el cuello, la clavícula y terminando por los pechos, amaba esos pechos.

Ella amarraba con sus piernas la cintura de él para introducirlo más a ella. Le encantaba tenerlo dentro, le encantaba la sensación de la boca de él por todo el cuerpo. Sabía que pronto estallarían en un delicioso clímax.

Pero se detuvo él, la bajo de la mesa y la volteo hacia tras.

-Quiero intentar algo diferente, lo he estado alucinando. Acuchíllate cerca de la mesa.

Ella no comprendía pero hizo lo que él le pedía. Quedo de espaldas a él enseñándole el trasero y su cuerpo se dobló sobre la mesa.

Era un condenado pervertido. Fue el pensamiento de Naruto al acercarse así por detrás, se inclinó y la penetro en la vagina pero en esa posición.

Hinata gimió intensamente, la penetración era diferente, pero exquisita, las manos de él estaban en sus caderas y las movía a una velocidad muy agradable y desenfrenada.

Pensar que estaban en ese tipo de posición los éxito más. Eran perversos.

Naruto se sentía en la gloria, la embestía cada vez más fuerte y le agradaba la situación. Sintió como Hinata gritaba y lo apretaba con pequeñas convulsiones en su interior y él se permitió llegar al orgasmo.

Con cuidado se retiró y le paso la bata. Se arreglaba la ropa y la miro con mucho interés.

Como siempre Hinata estaba sonrojada, su cuerpo lo había recibido caliente y apretado. Quería más, mucho más…

La pelinegra se acomodó su traje de baño, estaba algo adolorida pero muy satisfecha, siempre era así con Naruto, ella se convertía en otra persona. Se amarro la túnica y se atrevió a mirarlo.

-Dejaras la competencia.- Naruto se encaminaba a la salida.

-¿Por qué?

Él voltio a verla con una sonrisa diferente a todas, una que iluminaria el mundo.

-No permitiré que mi PROMETIDA ande por ahí, enseñando lo que me pertenece.

Hinata contuvo el aliento.

-¿Es enserio lo que dices?

-Tienes diecinueve años. Ya ere mayor de edad y puedes hacer de tu vida lo que quieras, tu clan te expulsara y perderás el gran apellido Hyuuga, pero el Uzumaki te quedara genial, viviremos en mi departamento que no es una mansión, pero comida no te faltara, la gente te mirara rara por estar a mi lado, no será fácil, pero si estas dispuesta a todo eso, ¿Quién soy yo para impedírtelo?...

Ella corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo. No le importaba nada que no fuera él. Su hogar seria él. Y el nombre Hinata Uzumaki sonaba muy bien.

.

0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0

.

Hasta aquí, si lo sé, raro, muy pero muy raro…

Trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, por varios motivos.

Primero esta Historia es para mi nee-chan LilyBrief, quien siempre me apoya con sus comentarios, me haces sumamente feliz, ese amo tus historias me cautiva, mil gracias por todo.

Segundo es, que este lemon es para el concurso de Reto entre grandes escritores del CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA, celebrando su primer aniversario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se abrirá la encuesta de votación de la mejor historia en el perfil CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA en fanfiction.

www. /~clubhermanitasnaranja

Agradecería su voto, la corona de la perversión está en juego.

Mil gracias por leer y comentar. Los quiero mucho XD.


End file.
